


From Blackness to True Love

by Evie_ZimmermanMagnus



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus/pseuds/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ITS A HELLIAM FICTION PLUSS ADDISON AND ABBY OMG I REALLY DONT LIKE THE GIRL BUT HEY OPINIONS ARE THERE... RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRE REVELATONS

Helliam fiction: Helliam is Helen and William put together and oh those who ships Helen/Will needs to know Helliam is how you spell it... *giggles*  
Parings: Helen/Will, Will/Abby, Henry/Kate.  
Warnings: None  
As usual I don't own Sanctuary or its cast or Helen and Will would have been together by now.  
Authors note: Well I've been MIA lately due to work and work and life and work... But now I got some free time after work to write and I had lost my abilities to write a fiction for a while to for some rather odd reason... hope you guys enjoy this smut...

Will was pissed at Helen for doing what she did to save Abby, but he needed time from the Sanctuary and Abby to think; so he took a vacation to London. Things went back to normal from Sanctuary standards. Addison and the UN was still a pain in the Assess. When Will return, he decided to break up with Abby; after a conversation with Declan.

Will walked in knowing that he wanted to break up with her. Abby seemed happy to see him walk in. She was worried when he didn't call or text.

'Hi Will, didn't know that you would be back today.' she said not knowing what was going on he was quiet too quiet.

'Will?' She asked.

'I think, no. I know we should break up. I've been thinking about it on my vacation. And someone made me realize I don't love you like I should or wont at all. I'm sorry.' Will said he didn't want to tell her that he was in love with Helen nor if Helen was in fact in love with him which was true. He just didn't know.

'What? You can't just come back and break up with me like this. Will why are you truly breaking up with me. Was it because of the monster thing?' Abby was utterly in shock. She didn't know what to do or say. She knew that he had made is mind up and wasn't going to look back on it.

'Look I know it's not far to you, for me to drop this on you. But trust me its for the better. I'm in love with someone else and have been for a while. I want us to still be able to work with each other and not put a strain on the situation we face with the Sanctuary versus the world.' Will said; as he turned to leave the office. He looked back one more time to see Abby in tears.

'Good bye' Will said leaving her office to face her partner outside the door.

'Why is she...You bastard you just broke up with her.' Her partner said.

'Yeah I did. You better go in and pick up the pieces' Will said walking away.

Will rode on his bike, fast enough to get back to the Sanctuary in record time. Helen was in her office on a video phone call with Addison who wanted to persuade her to cooperate with the UN new policy. Will walked in the office with Helen yelling at Addison.

'Listen you selfish bastard, you really think I would just hand over a legacy that was built on protecting abnormal from people like you. Hardly think so.' Helen was cut off by Addison. She saw Will come in motion him to come over.

'You listen Helen, you really think your Sanctuary will still be protected? And how are you doing sport. I hear you broke up with a certain FBI officer today.' Addison said with a smirk on his face. While looking at Helen with a complete shock on her face.

'Look I, told you the next time you call me sport; I will kick your ass. And the next time you come near the Sanctuary, I wont guarantee your protection.' Will said with a commanding voice. Helen gave him an approval look.

'I have no needs to come near your precious Sanctuary Sport. Helen on the other hand I would love to get my hands on her.' Addison said knowing it would piss off Will.

'Come anywhere near Helen, there wont be enough real estate on this Earth that will keep you safe from me.' Will said remembering what Helen said about the mob boss kidnapping him a few years back.

'I think this conversation is done' Helen said pressing the off button. Turning to Will.

'Thank you. But really whats going on with you and Abby?' Helen cut straight to the point.

'I broke up with her when I came back. I first stopped by to pick up my bike. Biggie said that you were busy with something so I went to the FBI head quarters to break up with her.' Will said in one breath forgetting how to breath.

'William, there’s something else your not telling me.' Helen, knows a bit what Declan has told her from Will's mini vacation. She had her own secrets to face, Declan saw it to and called her out on it. He told her if she didn't face her feelings for Will the tension that they were having would blow up in their faces one of these days.

'Um er. I wanted to talk to you about something.' Will said turning to the door that was left open to close it.

'About what Will?' Helen said in stern voice. She knew that he was going to be the one that would break the ice first.

'You're not going to make this easy are you.' He saw the look on her face telling him no. 'OK, I'm in love with you. I think I've been in love with you since the whole Kali mission. Or even before that.' Will said avoiding his eyes from meeting Helen’s.

'I, love you too.' Helen said Will took a double take to make sure she was telling the truth. 'I've loved you since the Sub mission.'

Authors note: Haha ok mean I know but hey I had to... Ch2 is coming up soon..


	2. REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summary

Ch2 Revelations

Last time in PreRevelations   
'You're not going to make this easy are you.' He saw the look on her face telling him no. 'OK, I'm in love with you. I think I've been in love with you since the whole Kali mission. Or even before that.' Will said avoiding his eyes from meeting Helen’s.

'I, love you too.' Helen said Will took a double take to make sure she was telling the truth. 'I've loved you since the Sub mission.'

Now the story continues...

'How come you didn't tell me when I started to date Abby?' He was curious to why Helen wouldn't tell him before making a mistake with Abby.

'I was scared that you didn't love me back.' She was telling the truth. Although Helen would never admit to it to anyone else Will brought that out in her. She taught him to question everything not just once but twice.

What Helen didn't know Addison was making a unannounced house call. She knows that Will, will fight with him if Addison does something stupid.

'Um, Doc, Will; we got someone outside wanting to come in by the name of Addison. Should I say you left on a mission or let the douche come in?' Henry said; Kate was right in the armory when he made the announcement she grabbed a few weapons knowing that this Addison guy was a thorn in Magnus's ass.

'No need Henry, let him in and bring him to my office.' Helen said looking at Will.   
'Don't think its a good idea to have him here Helen. Not after what he said.' Will said; he would do anything for her even before admitting that he has feelings for her.

'I know but we can't just keep brushing the UN off Will. Not the brightest idea to shut them down but I know that we can get out of this with everything we want.' Helen said squeezing his hand. Will quickly kissed her passionately before Henry knocked at the door.

'Will, we need to st...' Helen was cut off by another quick kiss.

'I know, I just want you to have a clear head when speaking with Addison.' Will said; knowing that she would have a clear head after the kiss he just gave her.

'Doc, Will. Addison is here.' Henry said; while knocking at the door to let them know to stop doing what ever they were doing.

'We better get into our spots.' Helen said, while Will went to his usual chair. Helen moved behind her desk and sat down. 'Let him in Henry.'

'Well took you long enough.' Addison said rudely; he sat down in the other chair that was vacant.

'Henry please make sure no one goes in and out of the Sanctuary; and have Kate take care of our other guess.' Helen said; code was make sure that none of Addison peoples comes in and have Kate kill anyone who tries to hack in our systems.

'So Sport; why the sudden break up?' Addison ask knowing that Will will kill him in his spot.

'Really none of you damn business. Addison I told you if you come here I wont guarantee your protection.' Will said never taking his eyes off of Helen’s.

'Addison, William has a name; call him Will please. The next time you do call him Sport; I will kick your ass right back out where you came from.' Helen said; glancing at Addison then back at Will never taking her eye's off of his. mentally thinking him for that kiss. It was working on keeping her cool headed just a bit in this meeting.

Meanwhile Kate was cleaning house for every Addison spies that was trying to get in to the Sanctuary.

'Overly protective are we Helen? Or did something happened that I need to know about?' Addison said looking at both Helen and Will who never took there eyes off each other.   
'Nothing you need to worry yourself Addison. Now was their something that you wanted or needed to say in person if not show yourself out. Don't forget that we have state of the art security system so try anything my people are order to shoot on site.' Helen said looking at Will then Addison.

'So straight to the point. Well I want to know how you've manage to stay open after all we cut your funding.' Addison wants to know what happened between Helen and Will. He knows something major happened; but has no clue that if he messed with either one, the other one will do everything in his or her power to seek revenge.

'None of your business.' Will said he knew that Addison caught onto something between him and Helen.

'Sport; no need for protectiv....' Addison couldn't even get the last bit of the word out before Will socked him in the face. Will jumped him again.

'I said stop calling me Sport.' Will said while hitting Addison in the face again. Helen responded quickly by trying to position herself in between Will and Addison.

'Will. Stop please.' Helen said grabbing Will's arm. Will still manage to hit Addison with his free hand.

'Boy don't you realize that you just lost all chances of getting back on our good side' Addison replied forgetting that Helen has cameras position in her office. Will hit him again with his free hand.

'Will, please.' Helen spun around in front of Will, to plea with him in a way she knows he will listen.

'Will, please.' She said one more time, when Will was try to get out of her grip.

'Keep trying; he's not going to listen to you.' Addison said.

'Magnus, he deserves it.' Will said looking into her eyes, trying to get her, to let him continue beating the living shit out of him.

'Please, not this way.' Helen said; looking deeply in his blue eyes.

'Fine.' Will said giving up.

'Whoa, Sport didn't think you would give in so quickly.' Addison said; he got his confirmation that Helen and Will has something going on.

'Get out.' Helen said in a low dangerously voice. The voice she would use to get her crew to do almost anything. The voice that she would use towards enemies that would make them shake to the core and it shook Addison.

'Henry, get Biggie to escort Addison out make it clear if he wants to come back. He better have an appointment.' Will said grabbing Helen's walky.

'On it Will' Biggie replied. Will was pissed beyond pissed.

'Thanks, Will. Addison I know is a pain in the butt, but do you have to react to him like the way you did. Don't answer that because I already know the answer. I'm tired do you want to come and take a nap with me?' Helen said and asked.

Authors Note: hehehehe I did it again... Oh Well gotta see what happens in ch 3... *Giggles*


	3. POST REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SUMMARY

Ch3 Post Revelations

Last time in Revelations  
'Henry, get Biggie to escort Addison out make it clear if he wants to come back. He better have an appointment.' Will said grabbing Helen's walky.

'On it Will' Biggie replied. Will was pissed beyond pissed.

'Thanks, Will. Addison I know is a pain in the butt, but do you have to react to him like the way you did. Don't answer that because I already know the answer. I'm tired do you want to come and take a nap with me?' Helen said and asked.

Now on with the story:

Helen lead Will to her bedroom, she changed in a spaghetti strapped tank top and sweet pajama bottoms. Will stripped down to his tank top he usually wore and his boxers. They got in to her bed, Will rapped his arms around her and she snuggled up closely to his body. Their bodies molded, they fitted like soul mates. They slept for three hours. Henry got a knock at the door he was surprised to see Abby there with her partner. Kate didn't like the fact that Abby would show up after Will broke up with her

'Hmmmm' Will mumbled in his sleep. He knew where he was in Helen's bed. He didn't remember when he fell asleep or when she fell asleep.

'Helen, Will better get down here. Rude guess number two just popped by' Kate said over the walky.

'Looks like we need to get up.' Will said to the not so sleeping Helen.

'Do we have to?' Helen said and pouted a little bit.

'Will, its um your ex.' Kate said. 'She's demanding to see you and Helen.'

'Looks like our nap is over.' Helen said getting up to go take a shower, she motion Will to come in with her. They took turns cleaning each others bodies. Once done Will changed back in his cloths and Helen changed into a new out fit.

'We better go down separately. I didn't tell Abby, why I was breaking up with her' Will said looking into Helen's blue eyes.

'Agreed not everyone knows that we've confessed out love for one another. The last thin I need is an pissed off ex.' Helen said kissing Will on his lips.

Will went to his room to change in to new cloths for the rest of the day. While Helen went down to deal with Abby.

'Where's, Will?' Abby asked

'Right here.' Will said coming down the staircase. He stood next to Kate who was standing next to Helen.

'What took you so long to get down here?' Gavin asked.

'None of your damn business.' Kate replied, she knew that Will was with Helen taking a 'nap'.

'Who asked you?' Abby asked, she hated Kate because she was one of the females that Will adored more then her.

'Was there something you wanted?' Will said before Kate could open her mouth. He moved next to Helen.

'Yes, why did I hear that you threaten Addison from the UN?' Abby asked, she was looking to Will and Helen.

'Well if he didn't threaten my bosses life they wouldn’t of threaten his.' Kate replied.

'You know Abby, you should get all your facts together before barging in with false accusations from a man who clearly wants Helen's head on a platter.' Will replied, if so much as on little hair on her head is harm I swear Addison is dead. Will thought to himself.

'What makes you say that?' Gavin asked now acting overly protective of Abby's feelings. He thought Will was perfect for her but apparently he thought wrong. Now he was picking up the pieces Will left behind.

'Because I was there when he had threaten my bosses life.' Declan somehow was monitoring the feed from the conversations Helen and Will was having with Addison.

'Declan is telling the truth.' Helen said, she now absolutely hate's Abby and Gavin now. She's wondering if Gavin and Abby are going out now with the protectiveness.

'I suggest you leave before I make you leave.' Kate said with a glare in her eyes.

'We're not leaving just yet.' Abby replied, she didn't like Kate at all.

'Then get the hell out of my house.' Kylie said walking down the stair case.

'Who the hell are you?' Gavin said looking at Helen's somewhat darker double.

'I'm Kylie. That's all you need to know.' Kylie said winking at her mum.

'Thought you were supposed to be in MN.' Said wondering why her daughter would show up with out making a phone call.

'Luna said that you might need help, So I decided to drop by.' Kylie said, she so didn't like Abby.

'What over night?' Will asked, he loved Helen's daughter like a lil sister but now since he and Helen are official he's gonna be protecting her a little bit more.

'Dude really need to ask how I got here or have you forgot what powers I have? Be side’s barbie here needs to be taught a lesson on how she's not wanted. Thought I would be the one to teach the bitch.' Kylie said looking at Abby.

'Your talking to a feder...' Abby was cut off.

'Don't talk to my daughter in that tone again.' Helen said, she was getting more annoyed with Abby by the minute.

'Whoa, daughter? I thought Ashley was your daughter.' Abby was beyond confused.

'Oh, yeah my big sis got killed by the Cabal a few years back thought all FBI wannabe's knew that. Oh well they all can't be blond and smart.' Kylie said. Kylie is a 5'9 slender but muscular built, brunette hair with a bit of blond and blue highlights, with the IQ that would make Tesla jealous.

'I'm smart and don't call me stupid again you little bit...' Abby was cut off by Helen.

'Get out of my house.' Helen said in a low dangerously voice. Everyone around her quieted, everyone but Kylie.

'Abby, I hope you know that your IQ is around 100, mines on the other hand is above 200, I ACED the SAT the ATC's and the ASVAB testing. All major I.T companies wants me. I hope you understand this come near my family unannounced or with out an appointment, you wont be able to get in with in three steps to where you stand.' Kylie said while getting in front of Abby.

'I speak for everyone here, Get out Now!' Helen said again in a low dangerously voice.

'Why you bitch.' Abby said taking a swing at Kylie. Kylie dodge the punch by moving out of the way. Kylie swung her arm hitting Abby. Abby swung back and hit kylie knocking her down. Kate jumped in before Helen. Helen was held back by Will knowing that it would piss her off.

'Helen, grab Kylie get her down to the infirmary.' Will said looking in her eyes. Trying to plea with her that Kate got it.

'Gavin stay put if you know whats best for you.' Declan said looking at him pointing his gun towards him.

'Keep her alive Kate.' Helen said picking up Kylie while walking towards the elevator. Will went with Helen to help her out with banging Kylie up.

'Will do boss.' Kate said punching the living crap out of Abby.

'Kate stop. Helen said don’t kill hurt but don't kill.' Delcan said, Kate stopped.

'Ok.' Kate said punching Abby one last time. 'If you so much come near Kylie again. Trust me, Helen will be the last thing you will worry about.'

'I don't know why I attacked her.' Abby said she was lying she knew why she attacked Kylie.

'Why don't I believe you. Oh by the way, if Kylie has so much as a broken bone, rib fracture or any hing thing. I will be back to permanently put you in the hospital. Gavin if you love Abby you will take her out now!' Kate said walking away.

'Dont let the door hit you in your Ass.' Declan said receiving a shocked Kate.

Meanwhile Helen was working on bandaging Kylie. Kylie was still knocked out. Will was getting the supplies that Helen would need. Declan finally came down, so see what was going on with Kylie and if he can help.

'Dude what took you so long?' Will said looking at Declan.

'Oh, I was taking out the trash.' Declan said looking at Helen then at Kylie who is still not waking up.

'How long?' Helen finally spoke up. She knew that Declan liked her 17 year old daughter.

'About a half a year. I told her how I felt and she admitted the same feelings towards me. I hope you approve of our relation ship even though I'm about 4 years older then she is.' Declan said he loves Kylie and would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

'I've already approved of the relationship before you the two of you admitted your feeling for each other.' Helen said leaving Declan and Will with open mouths.

'Come again? How did you know?' Declan asked.

'Just like you and everyone else knows of Will's and my feelings towards each other and a mother always know when her daughters are in love. I'm done patching her up. Why don’t you take her up to her room.' Helen said the last part looking at Declan.

Declan did what his feature mother in law asked. He took Kylie up to her room with the help of Will.

Author’s note: Ok so shocker right... Well I had to add another daughter... That no one knew but the Sanctuary... And oh the relationship with Kylie and Delcan will not be tested by any other person... Other then the fact that She will be in danger a lot....


	4. NOT SO REVELATONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SUMMARY

Ch4 Not so Revelations

Last time in Post Revelations:  
'Come again? How did you know?' Declan asked.

'Just like you and everyone else knows of Will's and my feelings towards each other and a mother always know when her daughters are in love. I'm done patching her up. Why don’t you take her up to her room.' Helen said the last part looking at Declan.

Declan did what his feature mother in law asked. He took Kylie up to her room with the help of Will.

Now on the with the story

Declan laid Kylie down on her bed making sure she was comfortable. He closed the shades, then he went back to the bed got in. He held her, cradling her as she lay asleep. He fell asleep ten minutes after holding her. Meanwhile Helen and Will was in her office talking about what happen.

'Luna, did you tell Kylie to come here?' Helen asked her very old friend.

'Yes, I did. I had received some information that you would need help so I sent the best person to help you. I know how dangerous it is in Old and New City but she's needed there and you know it.' Luna replied, she can get away with talking to Helen like that.

'Luna do you realize Addison and Abby would want her now. Have you for got who her father is?' Helen asked and said, she would worry if Kylie's father would come if his daughter got severely hurt. He would kill anyone who was involved.

'I know who her father is Helen. She's safe where she's at right now. Let her go on a few missions every now again. She's a big girl and can take care of herself. Or have you forgotten what powers Kylie has.' Luna said she knows that Kylie wouldn't use her powers forcibly on anyone.

'I know, I wish, I would of had a warning call before you sent her here, what if the E.M Shield was up? She would of been dead or hurt badly.' Helen said she couldn’t bear to loose another daughter.

'I texted Henry to let it down before she arrived.' Luna said she had gotten a phone call. 'Sorry to cut this short Helen but I have to take this.'

Helen was pissed she didn't want Kylie anywhere near Old and New City.

'She will have security detail every hour.' Will said knowing Helen would already order the detail.

'No, Kylie has Declan to protect her. He wont let her out of his sight after what happens today.' Helen replied.

'I'm sorry for stoping you but I knew you would of killed Abby.' Will said he couldn’t loose Helen to a darker version.

'No need to apologize Will, I know. If they hurt one hair on her head; I'm killing them both or if she gets hurt on a mission and they are involved in her getting hurt.' Helen was serious about Kylie getting hurt by Addison or Abby.

'I know. Trust me Declan would be first in line to kick some ass.' Will said knowing that he would be inline as well.

'I know, I'm surprised he didn't try to beat Abby up with Kate. On the other hand I'm glad he does has some morals on hitting females.' Will said after not getting a response from Helen.

'He was more worry about Kylie health at the moment and keeping Kate inline after the order I gave her to keep Abby alive rather dead.' Helen said; she rather have Abby dead but knocking Kylie out once wasn't enough to kill the girl.

'I know it would of taken a lot of control not to go after someone after knocking out someone I deeply love.' Will said wondering where's Declan.

'So, Kylie ok, she's a sleep for now. I slipped out after waking up, I didn't want to wake her up.' Declan said walking in the office.

'Declan just a bit of motherly warning...' Helen was cut off by Declan who knows what she was going to say.

'Helen I already know what your going to say. If I hurt her, I might of well throw myself in the SHU or let her father kill me; either way I'm a dead man.' Declan said knowing he just made his feature mother in law proud.

'So what do we do about security detail on Kylie?' Kate said walking in with Henry.

'She'll go on a few missions but I want someone with her at all times.' Helen replied knowing her staff will protect her.

'What about you? You heard what Addison said and I can't believe he got to Abbby.' Henry asked and said.

'I know what Addison said Henry. I can protect myself.' Helen said getting the look from Will. 'OK spill it.'

'I'm not letting you out of my sight Helen. Really we can't loose you or Kylie. your getting a security detail too. No ands ifs and buts about it.' Will said giving Helen the look of you might of well take it or leave it look.

'Mum, he's right I can't be the only Magnus girl being protected.' Kylie said limping in the office, reaching for Declan who grabbed her.

'I know sweetie, and you should be in bed.' Helen said looking at her daughter being caught by Declan.

'I know but I had a dream and no one was around so I came here like I used to do when I was lil. But didn't think there was going to be a room full of people' Kylie replied leaning in to Declan's arms.

'I'll take her back up stairs doc.' Delcan said after receiving the death glare from Helen.

'Dude your in trouble.' Henry said.

'Shut up Hank' Kylie said giving him he same death glare Delcan just received.

'Like mother like daughter.' Kate said looking at Kylie who seems to be passing out again.

'I'm going to kill Abby for punching me.' Kylie said knowing she wouldn't get the chance to.

'No you wont. I don't wan't you going after her.' Helen said giving her the if you go after her look. I'll be grounding you for life.

'But....' Kylie passed out for the first time.

'Declan...' Helen was cut off.

'I know, get her upstairs and make sure she stays there. So which one of you will be getting us something to eat?' Declan said leaving the room with Kylie in his arms.

Authors notes: Ok *giggles* a bit all over the place but thats how my mind works.... ;)


	5. YET ANOTHER REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summery

Last time on Not so Revelations   
'Like mother like daughter.' Kate said looking at Kylie who seems to be passing out again.

'I'm going to kill Abby for punching me.' Kylie said knowing she wouldn't get the chance to.

'No you wont. I don't want you going after her.' Helen said giving her the if you go after her look. I'll be grounding you for life.

'But....' Kylie passed out for the first time.

'Declan...' Helen was cut off.

'I know, get her upstairs and make sure she stays there. So which one of you will be getting us something to eat?' Declan said leaving the room with Kylie in his arms.

Now on with the story:

Declan got Kylie back up stairs, got her in bed, tucked her in and stayed until he knew she was a sleep. Declan didn't want to leave but he knew that Kylie would want something to eat. He went downstairs to see that Henry already order his and her favorite foods.

'Thank bro for getting us the food.' Declan said walking in to the kitchen looking at what Henry had brought.

'Orange chicken, white rice, Dumplings, and egg rolls vegetables and of course for you Delcan; we got your Jimmy Johns Turkey Tom with everything on it.' Henry said getting an approval look from Declan. Henry knows that Kylie would be starving by time she wakes up but Declan would eat his turkey sandwich and then some of whats left over from Kylie's meal.

'Thank you, Henry for getting them something to eat. Declan take it up stairs and make sure she actually eats this time.' Helen said walking in the kitchen with Will.

'Took the words right out of my mouth.' Declan said getting a glare from Helen. Which told him that he needed to get up stairs now before Kylie wakes up or deal with mother bear.

'Get up stairs, now before she wakes up and comes down.' Helen said looking at Declan with the glare of death. He knew what that glare meant. If Kylie wakes up and come down.

'Yes mother' Declan said sarcastically along rolling his eyes. Which he knows not to do if he wants to stay on Helen's good side. 'Ok ok I get it I'm going now.'

'Dude you sooo are getting in trouble.' Henry said looking at Delcan who was digging himself a ten foot grave.

'Don't push it.' Declan said leaving the kitchen. He carried the food up to the third floor residential area where Kylie usually stays on. Helen's room is on the other wing of the floor. Same size as Kylie's but less gothy.

Meanwhile Henry, Helen and Will was going over the protection plan again.

'I want Kylie to have someone other then Delcan around her all the time on missions and great and meets.' Helen said looking at Will then getting a nod from Henry.

'I think she would rather be on her own for those. Or just have one of us with her. I know my sis mum and if she's anything like you she needs to have room to breath.' Henry said it's been a long time since Helen heard Henry call her mum. After Ashley died he started to call her mum again getting approval from Kylie.

'What we need to do is make sure the both of you are well protected.' Will said looking at Helen then back at Henry.

'The best way for that to happen is for them to stay home and not go on mission but that would be like telling a dog to stay just for them to break the rules.' Kate said walking in to get something to eat.

'So the option of them staying home, is a no.' Henry said.

'No.' Everyone agreed that placing Kylie and Helen home base is a no.

'Kylie would be so bored staying home all the time.' Kate said, knowing that she would be to.

'Well if she recovers nicely she's going back on the mission list in a week. Kate I want you two to get some extra training in. She's a good fighter but I want her to be well trained now.' Helen said knowing that her daughter can take care of her self after all Ashley trained her in fighting.

'Already on it doc.' Kate said looking at Helen while eating.

'So back to the protecting her bit.' Will said he wants Helen and Kylie to be protected well protected.

'We get the Sanctuary best of the best security squads with her at all times. Not being directly involved. Strictly shoot on kill if they believe she's in danger.' Helen said getting a nod from everyone in the room.

'Henry, I want you to...' Will was cut off by Henry who already knew what he wanted.

'Already on it. Call London get security teams over here and brief them.' Henry said looking at Will and getting a nod from Helen.

Back in Kylie's room

'No, Get away from me stop it.' Kylie was having a dream, no more like a nightmare. Delcan woke up in the chair he was sitting knowing that he needed to wake her up.

'Kylie sweetie, wake up please your having a dream.' Delcan said holding her.

'Huh? What happened?' Kylie knew something thing was wrong she saw it in Declan's face.

'You were dreaming of something bad. Are you ok now?' Delcan asked knowing it was a dumb question.

'I'm fine now. Whats been going on?' Kylie asked, she was wondering what happened she doesn’t remember.

'We were discussing Abby and Addison. You wanted to go after Abby after she punched you but mum said no. Then you collapsed.' Delcan replied as Kylie started to remember. Kylie stomach growled.

'Hungry?' It wasn’t much of statement Declan knew she was hungry.

'Ya think? Did you or Henry get us something to eat because I'm starving.' She was beyond starving. Kylie wanted to eat a whole chicken if she could. Declan went to heat up the Chinese food Henry had gotten earlier.

Meanwhile Will and Helen was in her office talking about their relationship.

'Will, thanks for helping to protect Kylie if...' Helen was cut off by Will.

'Nothing will happened to her, I know its a dangerous world to be saying that but I'll make it my priority that nothing will happen.' Will said kissing Helen trying to calm her down.

Helen kissed him back gaining entrance to his mouth. Her hands snaked up to the back of his neck. He moved his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. They finally came up for air.

'We should take this somewhere else' Will said panting.

'I think your right.' Helen said pulling him closer to kiss him again.

They walked up to Will's room because it was closer. Once inside Will shut the door and locked it. He turned towards Helen and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss by opening her mouth up a little more. She grab his neck pulling him closer, He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

They made their way to his bed finally falling backwards Helen was lying down. Suddenly he stopped. 'I, I don't want to do this not now.' Will said Helen pulled him down for another kiss thinking him.

'It's ok I understand. I wish we would, even though our lives are always put on hold because of missions that always goes wrong.' Helen said pulling off her shirt she had a tank top on under it. She walked over to Will's dresser and pulled out some shorts to put on. Will stripped to his tank top and boxers, they got into bed and held each other all night with a few good make out sections.

Authors notes: OK ok ok ok... got cha... had to not now no sex scene until later on...


End file.
